Talk:Ganondorf
Just asking, what is the thing I forgot in the photo I made? If it's something important, (such as Copyright Stuff), I'd like to know to be honest. If it's his pupils, that's not my fault. And while I'm here, if anyone wants to make a higher quality version, that would be fantastic. Thanks. Potatosaurusrex (talk) 22:46, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, no, you're fine, I was trying to say that there's no Triforce of Power on his hand, that's all. The Awesomest (talk) 22:50, January 28, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest Just thinking out loud, maybe this was taken from the Wii version of TP (WHERE NOTHING IS CANON), so maybe that's why his hands are reversed? Potatosaurusrex (talk) 22:55, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I think this chapter of his run should be "the Dark Lord returns" what do you think guys? : Honestly, I think "Game Over: Return of Ganon" or just "Return of Ganon" would work better. More suited to the Zelda series, you know what I mean? Potatosaurusrex (talk) 03:59, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Change back to Neutral? So I've been thinking about this for a while, but after the last broadcast I think it's worth bringing Ganon's face status into question. First of all I know he gets a lot of positive feedback from the chat, but this is also true for a lot of neutral fighters and even some heels, including Dr. Wily and Eggman. Furthermore, the only character development he's had outside of "I lost the belt I must get it back" is through Gerudo Skies, and while I agree he dropped the heel impression through that, it happened all the way back in season 1, and the nicest thing they've done as a team is congratulate Protoman for beating a guy they both hated. Focusing more on tonight's events, if you read the chat after the stream ended, there was a clear divide between Ganon's devoted fanbase, who were extremely upset when Barkley beat him, and other viewers, who mostly agreed Ganon's hubris got the best of him and that he stretched himself too thin (#Ganonscrewedganon). These viewers were also pretty annoyed by the reaction given by Ganon's fans, particulary toward Barkley. A few people were really sick of Ganon and his fans and seemed to be glad he lost. Furthermore, I've noticed a number of people who still call him a heel, meaning it's not even universally agreed that he's neutral at least. Based on this, I don't think you can call Ganon a face, not anymore, at least. I could have quietly switched his impression back to neutral, but I know there are people with strong feelings about this so I'm giving them a chance to respond. Stepladder (talk) 07:41, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Vandal It looks like the same vandal behind the Gerudo Skies defiling has moved onto this one. I'll try to fix what I can, but I might need some help rewriting this. Captain Rodriguez (talk) 03:37, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I blocked the vandal, as said on the other page. If you go into the history of any page and find the edit right before the vandal's edit, you can copy the text from their and past it into "Source" mode as it is wiki-coded. Let me know if you have any trouble, and thanks again. ::- BRYN4444 (talk) 03:45, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Managed to fix the page. Everything should be in order. Thanks for the help. Captain Rodriguez (talk) 03:52, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Wanted to say sorry about my edit about the 2013-03-12 stream. I was unaware Bazza removed the glitched move from Bowser's moveset. He announced this after the stream. Whoops! Potatosaurusrex (talk) 01:47, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay, really quick, while I do consider Red an extremely good wrestler, I believe some clarification between the two belts should be given on the topic of title defenses. Not a huge thing, I think it should be mentioned though. Potatosaurusrex (talk) 11:42, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :To put it bluntly, there's a whole lot of Red fanboyism shitting up the Wiki of late, and you are correct that the fact the belts Ganon and Red defended were different belts does have some importance. It does bear to keep in mind, however, that Red does remain the competitor with the most consecutive defenses of a unique singles belt and this should be mentioned in Ganon's article should the article try to play up the four consecutive defenses again. Django Boigas (talk) 16:33, May 9, 2013 (UTC)